disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly)
"Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly)" is a song from the 1948 Disney film So Dear to My Heart. It was sung by Burl Ives, and helped make it and him very popular. It originated in the late 1700s and was brought back to popularity when it was performed by Ives. The Disney version has the music and lyrics written by Larry Morey and Eliot Daniel. In addition, it was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Song, but lost to " " from . The song was also used as a DTV music video in the 1980s, using clips from The Nifty Nineties, Brave Little Tailor, The China Shop, The Cookie Carnival, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty. The video was also featured on the compilation videotape, DTV: Golden Oldies. Additionally, the song was heard in the 2015 Disney live-action adaptation of Cinderella. It was sung to Cinderella by her mother when she is a child, and later by her when she gets locked in her room by Lady Tremaine. Lyrics So Dear to My Heart= Great grandfather met great grandmother When she was a shy young miss And great grandfather won great grandmother With words, more or less, like this... Lavender blue, dilly, dilly Lavender green If I were king, dilly, dilly I'd need a queen Who told you so, dilly, dilly Who told you so? I told myself, dilly, dilly I told me so If your dilly, dilly heart Feels a dilly, dilly way And if you'll answer "yes" In a pretty little church On a dilly, dilly day You'll thee wed in the dilly, dilly dress of Lavender blue, dilly, dilly Lavender green Then I'll be king, dilly, dilly And you'll be my queen If your dilly, dilly heart Feels a dilly, dilly way And if you'll answer "yes" In a pretty little church On a dilly dilly day You'll thee wed in the dilly, dilly dress of Lavender blue, dilly, dilly Lavender green Then I'll be king, dilly, dilly And you'll be my queen |-|Cinderella (2015)= Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly Lavender's green When I am king, dilly, dilly You shall be queen Who told you so, dilly, dilly Who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly That told me so Call up your men, dilly, dilly Set them to work Some to the plow, dilly, dilly Some to the fork Some to make hay, dilly, dilly Some to cut corn While you and I, dilly, dilly Keep ourselves warm Lavender's green, dilly, dilly Lavender's blue If you love me, dilly, dilly I will love you Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly Let the lambs play We shall be safe, dilly, dilly Out of harm's way I love to dance, dilly, dilly I love to sing When I am queen, dilly, dilly You'll be my king Who told me so, dilly, dilly Who told me so? I told myself, dilly, dilly I told me so Trivia *It is also referenced in "The Spectrum Song" when Ludwig Von Drake utters the line: "Whatever happened to just plain old lavender blue dilly...dilly...silly?" Category:Songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Romance songs Category:Cinderella songs Category:Disney Princess songs Category:So Dear to My Heart songs Category:Non-Disney songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:DTV songs